Safe and Sound
by TheLiesBehindTheTruth
Summary: Song fic to the song Safe and Sound. Set in episode six when Derek fights the Kanima. Has Scott/Jackson and character death.


**Song fic to the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard the song (or if you have) you should listen to it while you read this.**

**I actually wrote this about a month ago but my laptop broke and I just got it back so I couldn't upload it before this. **

**WARNINGS: Character death, swearing, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift does) and I don't own the Teen Wolf characters!**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I had to save him. I could hear my feet pounding against the concrete as I sprinted after the distant form of Derek Hale.

He was going to kill Jackson. I know we can find a way to save him. If Derek kills him I won't be able to make it. I have to stop him.

I knew my eyes were glowing gold, and I was probably a rather scary sight to human eyes but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was Jackson and saving him. I didn't care that he was the Kanima. I didn't care that he'd killed people. All that mattered was saving him. I was in love with him. The only ones that knew this were Stiles, Derek, and Jackson. How they found out was when I kissed Jackson in front of them on the last full moon.

Strangely, Jackson actually liked me too. After I kissed him the first time I almost died of embarrassment because I thought he was going to punch me in the face and then humiliate me. I had no reason to know he liked me. He wasn't the greatest at showing his emotions. Thankfully he liked me too. I knew I couldn't live with out him, and I was going to save him if it killed me.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

I watched from the distance as Jackson, now in the form of the Kanima, scaled a wall of a huge abandoned warehouse.

I then watched Derek smash through the door with an angry growl.

I wanted to scream, but I knew I would be wasting my breath because Derek wouldn't listen and there was no one else around to listen or help.

I knew Stiles was following us because I could hear the engine of his Jeep somewhere behind me. I just prayed that he wouldn't end up getting hurt. He wasn't very dangerous after all.

I reached the door of the warehouse, or more correct would be what's left of the door.

I ran inside to see Derek standing in the middle of the dimly lit warehouse. His glowing red eyes were darting around the ceiling in search of Jackson.

"Derek! You can't kill him!" I screamed. I could hear the desperation in my own voice and I knew Derek could as well.

Derek shifted his angry red gaze to my face for a split second, but he gave me no response beyond that. He knew he didn't need to. The answer was clear in his eyes. He was going to kill Jackson.

I felt myself shift into my wolf form. There was no way I was going to take no for an answer. I was going to do everything in my power to save Jackson. He was all that mattered now.

Then I heard a loud hiss resound throughout the warehouse. Jackson.

I spotted Jackson the same instant that Derek did. Derek let loose a growl and ran towards Jackson, my Jackson. I heard an inhuman howl of rage escape my own lips as I sprinted after Derek.

I watched as Derek reached Jackson and began to swipe at him with his claws. He was going to kill my mate. There was no way I was going to just sit around and watch them fight to the death.

I jumped onto Derek's back and tried to pull him away from Jackson. I felt my claws sink into the flesh on his back. This earned me a howl of pain from Derek, who, then, growled at me and threw me of of his back and onto the cold concrete floor.

I watched, from where I lay momentarily dazed, as Jackson scaled a large metal structure with multiple levels that was along one of the expansive walls of the warehouse. It reached almost all the way up to the ceiling and was littered with various dusty tools and other random objects. It wasn't long before Derek was also making his way up the large metal structure in pursuit of Jackson.

I soon became stable enough to crawl off the ground. I looked back to where I had been laying to see a small amount of blood on the dingy floor.

A shudder passed through my body and a cold feeling settled over me. Something was wrong here. I brushed it off as worry for Jackson and began to make my way up the dingy metal shelfs.

I followed the sounds of Derek's growls and the hisses from Jackson.

I could see the fight and from the looks of it Derek was winning. I watched as he shoved Jackson into a stack of boxes, sending them tumbling over the edge of the metal structure. The boxes fell and narrowly missed hitting me. I watched as they split apart upon hitting the concrete floor below us.

I heard myself gasp when I realized how close they were to the edge. I don't know if it would be possible to survive the fall. It definently would be fatal for a human.

I could see Derek pushing Jackson closer to the edge as their fight went on. He was trying to throw him over the edge.

When I thought it wasn't possible for the situation to get any worse, the hunters arrived.

They arrived just in time to see Derek shove Jackson off of the top of the metal structure that they had been fighting on.

Time slowed down as I watched him plummet towards the cold, hard concrete that lay below. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the moment of impact.

I began to scream without my own knowledge, and when I realized I was screaming I still couldn't stop the pitiful wails that were resounding from my body.

I quickly climbed down the metal structure. I was only a little over halfway up when Jackson fell so it didn't take too long to reach the ground.

I ran over to his bloody body which was now in the form of a human. I climbed over him, shielding him from any further attacks from the hunters or Derek. I growled in the direction of the hunters trying to warn them to stay back. I finally was in control of my body enough to stop screaming. but that still didn't help the situation.

The warehouse was still apart from my movements and silent apart from my soft, desperate pleas for Jackson to wake up.

I felt tears stream down my dirty face as I clung to Jackson's still form. That was when he coughed slightly and moved beneath me. I watched as his beautiful blue eyes blinked open and focused on my face.

We both jumped at the sudden gunshot that shattered the quiet of the warehouse. I looked up to see Allison's father shooting at Derek.

Derek was easily dodging the bullets as he jumped around the multiple towering metal structure that surrounded the perimeter of the warehouse.

I felt Jackson tense beneath me, and I instinctively began to comfort him.

"Jackson. It's okay. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." I said looking into his eyes. The warehouse was becoming increasingly darker as the sun plunged beyond the horizon completely.

He closed his eyes and kissed me and in that moment nothing could hurt us. The fighting around us didn't matter, but then it was over. They say all good things have to end eventually, but that doesn't mean we want them to.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Scott. I'm fine don't cry." Jackson spoke from beneath me. He then reached up and wiped my tears away. I offered him a weak smile in return. I hadn't noticed that I had been crying until then.

Our attention was soon grabbed by the arrival of Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Derek had obviously called them here to help him with the hunters and killing Jackson.

I watched from next to Jackson as the began to advance towards Allison's father and grandfather. There was no way the hunters would be able to fight off Derek and those three at the same time. They were going to get killed.

"They're going to get destroyed." Jackson said, voicing my thoughts as if he could see into my head. Maybe it was a Kanima thing.

Erica and Isaac began to confidently close in on Allison's grandfather who hadn't made a move yet at all.

Just as I thought they would attack, a gunshot sounded from behind me. I watched as Erica fell to the ground clutching her right leg in agony. I looked in the direction of the gunshot to see Allison with a gun in her hand looking pleased with herself.

I could see the blood stain forming on her thigh where the bullet had entered her leg. She wouldn't be much use until she healed.

This seemed to remind the hunters of their reason for being here and they both turned their guns towards Derek and fired multiple shots at him. Once again, they failed to hit their sprinting and jumping target.

I heard the engine of a car approaching the warehouse rapidly.

That's was when a black car pulled through the already mostly destroyed doorway. It screeched to a halt in the middle of the warehouse.

The door open to reveal a few hunters who I didn't recognize. They climbed out with their guns pointing at various people in the room.

I felt myself shift into my wolf form once again, and I began to growl at the hunters.

The one who had been driving had his gun pointed in my direction and was shifting his aim between me and Jackson. I began to slowly pull Jackson back towards the security of the metal shelfs where we could hide. He seemed to know what I was planning because then he pulled the trigger and shot at me. I easily avoided it and the second bullet that came at me. I was now sprinting towards the shelfs with Jackson next to me.

We were almost there when the hunter gave up on hitting me and shifted his aim to Jackson. I saw the bullet flying straight towards Jackson's unprotected back, so I let instinct take over. I knew he wouldn't get out of the way in time. The fall had weakened him temporarily. I grabbed Jackson and pulled him out of the bullet's path. However, in doing so, I put myself directly in the bullet's path. I screamed as the small piece of metal buried itself deep in my stomach. I fell to the ground in agony.

I could hear Jackson screaming and I wanted to tell him it was okay, but I couldn't make my mouth work. No matter how hard I tried no words came out.

My stomach was beginning to burn. It felt like it was on fire. I never imagined bullets feeling hot, but this one was on fire. It felt like it was incinerating my insides.

Then a deafening explosion sounded around us. The noise shook the ground and hurt my ears. I cringed as I watched the warehouse light up from the fire started by the explosion. The hunters were trying to force us out with smoke and fire. They were using fire to try to remind Derek of his past and anger him into a reckless attack that they could use to kill him.

It terrified me and then I found my voice, but the only thing I seemed to be capable of doing was screaming. I felt like the fire was in my stomach where the bullet was. It was burning me up from the inside.

Jackson's face appeared in my line of vision and he began speaking.

"Scott!" He called,"just look at my eyes. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore. You'll be alright." He sounded desperate and sad. I didn't want him to be sad, so I silently promised myself not to look away from his beautiful eyes. I held his gaze with my tear-filled eyes. I would do anything for him.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

I stared into Jackson's gaze , and tried to block out the commotion beyond us. I was starting to get really tired, but every time I would try to close my eyes Jackson would shake me until I opened my eyes back up. He asked me to stay awake for him. I wanted to go to sleep. The pain faded when I started going to sleep.

I tried my best to nod, so he would know I was trying. He seemed to notice my attempt to nod because he smiled.

His smile seemed sad and I didn't want that. I never want to be the reason he hurts, but now I know I'm hurting him. I wish I could just make him hate me, so if I died he wouldn't have to hurt. I kn ew somewhere inside me that I was dying and I didn't have much time left.

He began to talk to me again. I could hear him going on about random stuff. I don't know why he was but I listened because he wanted me too. I don't remember what he was saying though. I do remember him saying "I love you" over and over. I wanted to tell him not to miss me but I couldn't. Whenever I looked into his eyes I was safe.

I wanted to tell him I loved him too, but my voice wouldn't let me.

I was in so much pain, but I tried to hide it. I couldn't let Jackson see. He was already sad enough. I don't want him to know that I'm secretly suffering.

I knew I was dying. It was that simple. I'm not positive when I realized this for sure but I know it now. I just wish I didn't have to hurt Jackson when I died.

I drew in a shallow breath of air wincing at the pain it caused me. I really wanted to go to sleep. Where I wouldn't hurt and I could dream about Jackson. Only Jackson.

"Jackson don't cry." I found my voice suddenly and though it was quiet, I knew Jackson heard me.

I became faintly aware that the fight between the hunters and Derek was over. Then I looked up to see Stiles staring down at me. When did he get here?

He was crying to and it made me cry. I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want them to be sad. I didn't want to die. I was leaving Jackson and I promised I wouldn't. I told him I wouldn't leave him but I was. What if I never see him again? His last memory of me would be me pathetically bleeding out and breaking the most important promise I had ever made.

I looked past Stiles to see Derek Hale standing there staring at me. His mouth was slightly open and he looked lost for words for once.

"Derek" I whispered," please don't kill him. Promise you won't."

I knew I probably looked pathetic laying on the floor of some abandoned warehouse with my own blood all over me begging for Jackson's life.

"I promise." Derek spoke after a pause.

I smiled despite the pain and my circumstances.

"Why isn't he healing?" I heard Jackson scream at Derek, who hadn't made move to come ant closer to us.

"The bullets were poisoned." Derek whispered, a single tear sliding down his perfect face.

Then Jackson began to scream and cry. He was holding onto me saying "no" over and over again.

Then it truly began to sink in. I was going to die and there was no stopping it. I wouldn't be here to see the morning light.

"Jackson Whittemore." I said catching Jackson's attention, " Please don't cry. I'm not worth your tears. No one is. And I will always be with you. When you're sad I'll be sad, when you're happy I'll be happy too, and when you think you're alone I'll be there. I'll always be by your side, I'll always protect you, and when it's time for you to leave this earth I'll be there to welcome you home. Home in my arms. Please don't be sad. I'll never leave you." When I finished talking I was completely drained of energy and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I felt Jackson's hands cradle my head and then for the last time his soft pink lips pressed against mine. I sighed finally complete.

Then I began to drift in to an endless sleep to the sound of Jackson's voice saying something. I was too far gone to know what he was saying but it didn't matter because I could still hear his voice.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I let my eyes fall shut for the last time as Jackson held me to him. I never thought about all the stuff I never did. Instead my last memories were of Jackson and his perfect smile. His perfect, heart-stopping, beautiful smile.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

* * *

**Should I add another chapter set to Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood or anther song or should I leave it like this? **

**Please review! **

**Love y'all**

**-TheLiesBehindTheTruth**


End file.
